Not Your Every Day Relashionship
by JadinSedai
Summary: Gaara likes Naruto and thinks Sasuke is hot, Sasuke likes Gaara and is haveing mixed feelings about Naruto, Naruto is in complete denial about being gay.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gaara, Naruto, or Sasuke. That right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, creator of the Naruto series.

To clear things up:

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

**Chaper 1**

He had been coming back to this village ever sense the blonde one had fought him and survived, won even. He had never suspected loss to taste this bitter, but in some ways he didn't care that he had lost. He felt no humiliation from it because he didn't care what others thought of him, but he wasn't exactly satisfied.

One thing haunted him from that fight, a feeling that he had so little experience with when it came to feeling it himself, and yet years of practice instilling it in others. Fear. Near the end of their fight Naruto had been the one slowly getting closer, moving himself with strength he shouldn't of had left. The look that had been in the blonde shinobi's eyes had raised panic inside himself that he was foreign to.

Gaara had only ever feared one thing, what would happen to him if he fell asleep. Asleep he was venerable, asleep he was weak. But the fear was not for the hours when he would be resting, it was for what he might be when he awoke. Or, what he wouldn't be.

But this night was different from all the other nights he had wondered the sleeping village, walking silently through the streets and always ending up in the same place. The place where he had changed. This night he did not wonder, he had found a building still full of life, a bar. So now he sat watching the shadows of people move across the glowing windows, listened to the few words he could pick out of the buzz.

_'Do these people use a drink to let them know they exist?'_ No matter how much he thought about it he couldn't quite understand. What was the point of drinking until you were happy when it only lasted for one night? At lest his way had achieved something, he had got ride of some very unpleasant people... at lest they seemed unpleasant at the time.

The door to the boisterous building opened, the smell of alcohol strengthened tell it seemed that he should have been able to see it. A medium height young man who looked to be around the same age as himself walked outside, slamming the door behind him. He seemed to be having a bit of trouble keeping his balance, and stopped every now and again to look around with a astounded expression.

_'What's he doing here?'_ Watching the black haired man who had tried to defeat him not that long ago, Gaara felt a bit of a thrill. If he wanted to he would have no trouble killing the man, but the thought didn't hold as much appeal as it would have a few years ago. He settled on watching him stumble down the road, muttering things that seemed to be half finished words.

Jumping down from the roof of the old building he used sand to quickly lighten his landing, making next to no sound as he hit the stone walk way. He saw the man a few feet from him turn left and leave his site. Walking at a normal pace Gaara followed after him, keeping his guard up out of habit. When he turned the conner he found dark eyes staring into his, not two inches infront of him. His own green eyes widened slightly in shook but other then that he let no reaction show.

"Gaara." Sasuke spoke as if stating a fact. The dark haired man didn't smell as strongly of alcohol as Gaara had first thought. It must have been the smell from the bar that had made him think it was so much stronger. _'So he new I was there and put on a little act to make me show myself, he truly is a smart one.'_

"Sasuke." His voice was cool and held that bored tone it always seemed to obtain, weather he wished to make it like that or not. After years of never raising his voice he no longer had to try and keep his words calm.

The fact that Sasuke didn't smell of alcohol as strongly as before didn't stop him from smelling of it at all. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, a slight flush had started to form on his cheeks and the alcohol smelt kind of fruity. He wasn't going to lie to himself, Sasuke looked really hot. The fact that his cloths were to big for him and looked as if Gaara could flick them off in seconds helped the image as well. Of corse he would die before letting Sasuke know any of this, he didn't really like Sasuke any ways he was just, as all his fan girls put it, damn sexy. But still his face stayed calm, not giving his thoughts away, and he looked at the slightly drunk teen with a cold stair.

"What are you doing here Gaara, the next Chunin exam is not for a while." Sasuke didn't even seem to notice Gaara's piercing stair, but there was something different about him. Gaara had hardly noticed it but it had been there, something that told him that Sasuke was in fact drunk. His words had held a slight questioning tone to them, a tone that said more words then he had just spoke. Sasuke was unsure, he had stopped himself from asking but he had been about to, he really didn't know if the Chunin exam was a month from their current time or a week.

Crossing his arms over his chest Gaara kept his eyes fixed on the intoxicated teen. Excitement well hidden under his mask of calm. "Your drunk Uchiha, go home." Sasuke's ability to hide things seemed to be decreasing as anger flashed quickly across his face, quickly, but still long enough for Gaara to catch it. "You wouldn't want to do something you might regret. Who knows, maybe one of your fan girls will find you, in this state I'm not sure of how much of a fight you could put up." Moving so he stood beside the taller male, both looking in a different direction, with his right shoulder to Sasuke's left, Gaara lowered his voice. "Or perhaps you wouldn't put up a fight."

Sasuke had acquired speed that put Gaara's sand to shame during the Chunin exam and it seemed that he hadn't slowed a bit, even under the influence of alcohol. As such Gaara quickly found his back hitting the side of a building after a blur, of which he guessed had been Sasuke's arm, had hit him on the shoulder. The second the wall made contact with his back he froze in shock, he still wasn't used to the idea that his unstoppable protection wasn't as unstoppable as it seemed.

"You think I just go out when ever I feel like it and find any little slut that tickles my fancy?" Sasuke spoke in a low eerily calm voice. He had a firm hold on Gaara's forearms, using them to push the shorter teen harder against the rough brick wall. He had that look in his eyes, the look that had caused Gaara to take notice of Sasuke in the first place.

"Sense when do you care what I think?" Gaara felt extremely smug with himself because of the look that crossed the Uchihas face. He was used to getting his was, but for some reason it felt so much more satisfying when he outsmarted the finest hope of the Uchiha Clan. Of corse none of this showed for the other boy to see. Smooth features and a steady glare that was now recognized as Gaara's normal look was what the Uchiha saw as he studied the red head. What Gaara saw was another matter.

Sasuke's black eyes seemed to be out of focus and the soft pink on his cheeks was spreading over the bridge of his nose, beautifully coloring his pail skin. His bangs seemed to act as a frame but in places small strands of hair touched his face, sticking to his lips that were parted slightly. A small pink tongue darted out and rubbed against his bottom lip and Gaara found his gaze drown to it. As he watched the movement of the pink muscle he found himself pulling at Sasuke's hands that still held his forearms to the wall. He didn't know why, but he wanted to push away those small black strands of hair stuck to the taller teens lips.

The movement of Gaara snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts and Gaara removed his gaze from the Uchihas mouth and let their eyes meet, slightly wondering what he had been thinking about. He didn't have to wonder long, Sasuke released his arms and brought a hand up to his cheek, the look on his face was his normal scowl but something warned Gaara. Years of having people shun and fear him had given him something other then hatred, he had learned to know what people meant without them having to say anything. He had grown to understand what their silence meant, what certain facial expressions stood for, and the slight look in Sasuke's eye screamed at him.

Deciding it was time to end it Gaara used his sand to wrap itself around Sasuke's raised hand and pull him back, making him stumble slightly before understanding what had grabbed him. Shaking his wrist the sand fell from it but flew to the gourd on Gaara's back before hitting the ground.

Before Sasuke could say anthing Gaara pushed himself from the wall, pretending to dust something from his sleeve like he had all the time in the world, and turned from the other boy. Walking to the mouth of the road he had entered at the sand shinobi stopped.  
"You wouldn't want to do something you might regret." Smirking to himself as he pictured the look Sasuke must have had on his face Gaara turned the coner and left the intoxicated Uchihas slight.

**Auther note:**

_Just to let anyone who reads this know, I'm not planning to write anymore because it took me sooooo very long to even do this little bit and I'm haveing a little trouble seeing this go the way I want it to so thanks to anyone who did end up reading the first chapter but I'm not promising a seco_nd.


End file.
